User talk:SM4e
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:74LFetc.png page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 13:37, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey. Sorry, if I have done something wrong since you keep on editing the things I just edited. I'm new to the wiki and wanted to contribute by adding higher quality pictures from the HBO viewers guide. It'd be cool, if you could tell me in which way I was mistaken, so i can do better the next time. Greetings SM4e (talk) 19:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) : Hi. You need to read our policies and guidelines thoroughly and make sure you understand them before editing further. Infoboxes images need to be more than just zoomed in close ups of characters faces. You also need to provide legal information about the image; such as the copyright status, and the source. Let me know if you need help with any of this.-- 20:06, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :: That being said, some of the images you added were better than what we already had, so those ones will be kept.-- 20:16, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah, I've read them now, sorry for causing any kind of problem. If I ever want to make a contribution again I will bear them in mind. What exactly do infoboxes images need to be? SM4e (talk) 20:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::No problem, we just wanted to examine the source too.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay it turns out there was a new 30 second preview, now up at WinterIsComing.net. Apparently the Dreadfort shots are from a brief 30 second preview clip on HBO Nordic, which someone linked in the comments -- I can't see the actual video because it's region locked.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:22, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, cool, I found it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1lJatP8B0n0&feature=youtu.be -- the Dreadfort shot was the only new thing, really. But that's silly...the Dreadfort is on the opposite side of the continent. Do you have any idea how long it takes to sail from Pyke, around southern Westeros, past King's Landing, and all the way north to the Dreadfort? It's...like sailing from Morocco to Mecca...by going south around the Cape of Good Hope!--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Some of the images you loaded, such as the Theon one, have a white line around the edges: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/File:Theon_S4.png Please check every image you've loaded and crop them better.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:30, April 6, 2014 (UTC)